Detras de Cámara
by Keili14
Summary: En Fanfiction...yo creo que cada escritor crea un nuevo universo...donde sus personajes...a pesar de basarse en unos existentes, se crean otros identicos pero diferentes a la vez... Me pregunto... ¿Cómo son sus vidas cuando no están en un Fanfic? Aparición de Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak
1. Cap 1 Bienvenidos

Miro el teclado por un largo rato esperando a que los argumentos coherentes que comience a redactar perfectamente la historia que esperaba proyectar en sus lectores.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? —Voltea a ver a su acompañante. La castaña miraba a la joven con curiosidad. Summer se sienta en la cama, junto a ella, voltea a ver la pantalla a su costado, donde claramente en pantalla se veía el programa que utilizaba para escribir, pero con las páginas completamente en blanco. — ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunta Summer.

La joven se encoje de hombros. —No sé qué escribir. —Responde con simpleza. —Quiero decir… Tengo algo en mente… pero no creo que sea buena idea… —Responde con algo de inquietud. —No he terminado las demás historias… abandone fanfiction y sabes lo mucho que detesto dejar historias inconclusas.

—Uhm… Hay un pequeño problema… si no te desases de las nuevas ideas…aunque sea plasmarlas, no podrás abrir paso a distintas formas para terminar las demás historias… —Contesta Summer, sonriendo con confianza. —Deja de reprimir las nuevas ideas en tu cabeza y déjalas salir, de esa forma tu mente estará más vacía y podrás ocuparla en las demás historias sin recordar las nuevas porque ya no estorbaran. —Explica Summer. La joven la mira interesada, para luego pasear su mirada por toda su habitación. — ¿Qué historia tienes en mente ahora? —Pregunta Summer.

La joven tardo varios segundos en contestar con cuatro palabras. —Cálida Sensación de Verano. —Voltea a ver a Summer, la cual lucía confundida ante sus palabras. —Nada…extravagante. Ni historias complicadas. Simplemente los personajes que adoro, disfrutando del verano. —Hablo con tranquilidad, recostándose contra el gran ventanal de su cuarto, sin ninguna expresión emocionante en su rostro. Su acompañante de ojos verdosos la observa un largo rato, esperando a que bajara de la luna, donde sabía que su creadora estaba en estos momentos. Summer dedujo que aterrizo como un meteorito a la tierra cuando su expresión cambio drásticamente con una clara expresión de; ¡Ya sé! Y es que irónicamente, en el segundo que menos lo esperaba, esa chica tenía las ideas que luego se convertirían en una historia si se lo proponía, claro que ella no era quien lo decía, esta afirmación era constantemente dicha por sus amigas, y por esa misma razón si estás leyendo esta explicación es para no causarte disturbios, claro que sí.

Después de todo, tú entraste a leer esto, ¿no es así? — ¡Summer! ¿Qué pensarías si todos los personajes que consiguieron robarse el corazón de las personas aparezcan en una realidad completamente diferente? —Pregunta sonriendo entusiasmada.

— ¿Eh? —Suelta la castaña descaradamente, sin comprender ninguna palabra. — ¿A qué te refieres, Keili? —La joven suelta un bufido desganado, obviamente, Summer no iba a entender lo que insinuaba.

Dejo que las palabras más exactas se formaran en su cabeza, antes de volver a articular un dialogo más específico que explicara lo que quería decir. —Imagina. —Comenzó a decir. —En fanfiction las personas escriben sobre los personajes que más adoran, ¿no es así? —Hace una pausa, esperando a que Summer le siguiera la corriente en su hipótesis. —Bueno, cada escritor crea una versión diferente y única de cada personaje, moldeándolo a la historia que quiere redactar. En todo caso, es como si se creara un nuevo personaje a partir de uno existente. —Explica pensativa, sonriendo con cierto entusiasmo. —En mi caso, yo creo que todos mis personajes podrían estar en el universo que yo misma he creado para ellos, tal vez, esperando a que escriba nuevamente, para traerles a otra aventura. —Termina de explicar, Summer se sorprende levemente a esa declaración. — ¿Lo imaginas? Miles de universos creados donde existente miles de historias con los mismos personajes pero con personalidades y actitudes diferentes y únicas. —Se recuesta sobre su ventanal nuevamente. —Eso quiero escribir, lo que un personaje siente al momento de entrar a esa nueva realidad. —Anuncia con euforia en su voz.

— ¿Y quién será ese personaje? —Pregunta Summer con curiosidad, nuevamente, a pesar de ser su representación, su mente no se conectaba tan rápido cuando esas ideas descabelladas surgían de la nada. — ¿Los RowdyRuff Boys? —Pregunta sintiendo que era la respuesta más obvia.

Para sorpresa de la chica de ojos esmeralda, su creadora niega con la cabeza. —Ellos están en ese universo desde hace varios años ya… no sería lógico. —Sus palabras sonaron muy tranquilas, ya que tenía a otros personajes en mente. —Estos dos chicos… que me hicieron regresar a Fanfiction son los protagonistas perfectos… principalmente porque es la primera vez que escribiré sobre ellos. —Vuelve a acomodarse y observa el teclado con entusiasmo que desbordaba por toda su mirada.

— ¿Ya empezaras a escribir? —Summer se sorprende, se acerca a su acompañante, dando leves saltitos, y observando la pantalla detenidamente.

La joven suelta un suspiro, buscando las palabras. Sonrió con tranquilidad y comenzó a redactar a medida que escribía. —La historia comienza en una habitación con paredes azules que representaban el cielo azul nocturno cubierto de estrellas, el aire cargado de una inmensa capa de calor que anunciaba la llegada del verano a la ciudad…

* * *

La historia comienza en una habitación con paredes azules que representaban el cielo azul nocturno cubierto de estrellas, el aire cargado de una inmensa capa de calor que anunciaba la llegada del verano a la ciudad, el clima pesado era demasiado insoportable, considerando que normalmente el invierno parecía ser la única estación exclusiva de South Park. Pero como todos saben, ese lugar era todo menos normal y ordinario.

Un joven de cabellera oscura se encontraba recostado en su cama, leyendo un libro realmente interesado, no era un gran fan de la literatura, pero considerando que los días aburridos y tranquilos habían tocado a su puerta con la llegada de las vacaciones, consideraba que era la oportunidad perfecta para matar el tiempo de alguna forma.

Espera…

* * *

—No lo entiendo…Sé que no somos expertas en esta serie pero… ¿Cómo que hace calor? No tiene sentido. Siempre hay nieve. —Protesta Summer.

La escritora asiente, aceptando la crítica. —Lo sé, pero recuerda, cada historia…es un mundo paralelo al original. Y sí el autor quiere un día de verano en una ciudad donde siempre hace frío y hay nieve por todos lados, increíblemente, se puede hacer. —Summer mira al techo de la habitación por un momento.

—Bueno… ya lo hemos visto en varias historias así que…no puedo discutir eso. —Termina por aceptar lo que su acompañante dijo.

—Summer. —La nombrada voltea a verla, prestándole atención. —Solo una cosa. —La castaña asiente, esperando a que termine de hablar. —No comiences a interrumpir la historia, se perderá la continuidad y los lectores no conseguirán seguir la corriente de lo que está pasando, ¿sí? —Pide la joven, en respuesta Summer asiente eufóricamente sonriendo apenada. —Muy bien…continuó…

Summer hace unas señas con las manos, deteniendo la acción de su creadora, la cual era seguir escribiendo, la mira confundida. —Dijiste protagonistas, pero solo te referías a uno, ¿no es así? —Keili le dirige una mirada fastidiosa y sarcástica.

—Estaba a punto de nombrar al otro chico antes de que me interrumpieras. —Contesta con un poco de molestia, sentimiento que aparece cuando te cortan la inspiración como un cuchillo a un pan. Summer suelta una risa nerviosa, antes de volver a ver la pantalla, con la intención de evitar hacer más interrupciones a lo largo de la historia…veamos sí lo logra. La joven suelta un suspiro largo y tranquilo. —Muy bien… ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah! Sí… Unas risas resonaron danto a entender que ese chico no era el único en esa habitación y que alguna otra persona estaba en ese lugar…

* * *

Unas risas resonaron danto a entender que ese chico no era el único en esa habitación y que alguna otra persona estaba en ese lugar. Sentado en el piso, un chico de ojos verdes jugaba con un conejillo de indias, el joven con cabellos alborotados temblaba levemente, a pesar de que no sentía frío alguno, es más, podía sentir el sudor recorrer por su espalda, pero eso no evitaba que sus constantes y rutinarios temblores cesaran.

El chico que aún estaba recostado en la cama, dio un rápido vistazo a su pareja que se encontraba jugando con su mascota, le agradaba ver al rubio mantener la calma, pues por esa misma razón, no intentaba romper el silencio formado en su habitación, no quería alterar la paz interior que el joven de ojos verdosos estaba experimentado desde… ¿nunca? Volvió a posar su mirada indiferente nuevamente en el libro y continuar con su lectura. A pesar de no tener las agallas para cortar con ese silencio sepulcral, su acompañante no tenía lo mismo en mente. —Nhg…O-Oye… Craig. —Escucho su nombre. — ¿Craig? —El azabache se impulsa hacia adelante, sentándose en su cama, de esta forma podía observar al chico con más atención. El rubio, señala a su mascota, la cual estaba muy interesada observando la pared vacía, por más extraño que sonara. — Y-Yo no hice nada. Ngh, el s-solo camino hasta allá. —Advierte sintiendo los nervios recorrer su cuerpo. Por su parte, el chico ahora conocido como Craig, se levantó lentamente de su cama, dejando caer el libro sobre su sabana, se acercó al conejillo de indias y se arrodillo junto a él. Pudo notar como el chico de ojos verdes gateaba por el piso acercándose a él, con la misma intensión, de comprender el; ¿Por qué el animalito estaba tan interesado en observar la pared con tanta fijación? Craig acerco su dedo a su mascota, acariciando levemente el pelaje, tratando de captar su atención, la cual no consiguió. Craig observo al conejillo de indias, el cual se llamaba Stripe, con una extrañez notoria en su rostro.

— ¡AAAAAHH! —Ese grito logro sobresaltar al azabache, quien volteo bruscamente a ver a su acompañante, que tenía una expresión aterradora en su mirada, el chico clavaba su mirada en la pared, la cual había… ¿devorado su mano? ¿Cómo? — ¡Craig! ¡Mi mano! ¡Aah! ¡La pared se comió mi mano! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ayuda! —Los gritos de auténtico pavor, no eran de esperarse, y menos cuando eso…había pasado, váyase a saber cómo rayos había pasado eso… de todas formas Craig Tucker ya estaba acostumbrado a los repentinos gritos de su novio.

Se acercó al chico y poso sus manos el brazo que había sido casi tragado por la pared de su habitación. —Cálmate, Tweek. —Pide el joven de ojos azules, Solo dio un pequeño tirón y… ¡sorpresa! Tweek recupero su mano. — ¿Ves? Todo está bien. —Le sonríe con tranquilidad, él sabía perfectamente que ese gesto relajaba los nervios del adorable rubio, el cual le devuelve la sonrisa, tratando de relajar su respiración. Un sordo ruido causo que voltearan a ver a su costado, donde hace unos segundos estaba Stripe, pero no. Ya no estaba ahí. Bueno, la respuesta a la obvia pregunta era increíblemente descabellada, después de todo, la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, la ventana fue descartada en todo momento, el animalito no tenía forma de llegar hasta ahí, y a juzgar de que no estaba correteando por el suelo del cuarto. Solo quedaba una opción, Stripe había cruzado la pared de su habitación, a ese lugar desconocido.

— Oh, Dios. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Stripe esta…! ¡La pared se lo llevo! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Qué hacemos!? ¿¡Cómo es posible que eso pase!? ¿¡Que pintura utilizaste para pintar tu cuarto!? —Aparentemente al rubio lo comenzó a alterar el hecho de no volver a ver al animalito, se alteró, otra vez-

—Esto nunca antes había ocurrido, Tweek. —Dijo con un tono neutro, mirando la pared con fascinación, con unas intenciones que se volvieron obvias para el rubio de ojos verdosos.

Tweek sentía como su cuerpo temblaba con más intensidad, los nervios se lo comían por dentro al leer los pensamientos del joven con ojos azules. — ¡No estarás pensando hacerlo! ¿¡Qué tal si mueres!? ¡E-Es probable que este extraño portal se haya creado para que unas c-criaturas mutantes puedan llegar aquí y d-devorarnos de un bocado! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No quiero que eso pase! ¡No quiero perderte, Craig! ¡Es demasiada presión!

— ¡Tweek! —Craig sostiene los hombros del rubio, sintiendo como este temblaba bruscamente. —Cariño, sabes que no cometería una locura sin estar seguro de… —EL sonido sordo vuelve a escucharse, revelando a un Stripe y miro fijamente a sus dueños, anunciando su llegada, los dos chicos observaron a la mascota recuperada unos segundos. Pero para su mala suerte, el conejillo de indias volvió a escapar por ese portal. Esta vez el azabache no lo dudaría antes de dirigirse hacia la pared.

Sintió como su brazo era estrujado contra el cuerpo de su pareja, que lo abrazo inesperadamente. — ¡E-Espera! ¡Nhg, iré contigo! —Anuncia con miedo en sus palabras, pero no iba a permitir que Craig siguiera a su mascota solo, claro que no, ¿si no volvía? Tweek se moriría, sin mencionar que la espera lo mataría y terminaría adentrándose solo para ir a buscarlo, porque ya había analizado todas las posibilidades y todas las situaciones. El rubio siente la mirada indiferente sobre él, la cual iba a comentarle que no era necesario que lo acompañara porque… —Es mucha presión, sí. Pero no te voy a dejar ir solo. —Hablo Tweek arrancándole sorpresivamente las palabras al azabache.

No objeto nada, cuando el rubio se proponía algo, lo cumplía. Así que sin más que mencionar, solo dio unos paso hacia adelante, sintió como esta acción sobresalto a su pareja, volteo a verlo sonriéndole tranquilamente, antes de volver a caminar dejándose llevar por el portal invisible en la pared de su ya desolada habitación.

* * *

—Wow, eso sí que fue repentino. —Afirma Summer. — ¿A dónde los llevo ese portal? —Pregunta Summer con intriga.

La joven sonríe divertida. —A nuestra dimensión. —Anuncia con entusiasmo, sin dejar de escribir toda la escena creada en su cabeza.

* * *

Se observaron mutuamente, con la intensión de ver a la otra persona bien, grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrieron rasgos físicos increíblemente diferentes a los que normalmente estaban acostumbrados.

— ¿Craig? —

— ¿Tweek? —

Se miraron completamente aturdidos, el rubio soltó su agarre repentinamente y comenzó a ver su cuerpo, completamente diferente, eso no era normal, para nada. De repente se sentía más alto, su cuerpo tenía una anatomía más compleja a la de su cuerpo anterior, ¡incluso su ropa era diferente! — ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Estoy en el cuerpo de alguien más!? ¿¡Qué es esto!?

Por su parte Craig, se observó detenidamente, ahora por más frustrado que este, no tenía su característico gorro con su chullo, ahora su cabello de un tono azul oscuro era cubierto por la capucha negra que traía la chaqueta que tenía puesta. — ¿Qué rayos? —Suelta de repente, para luego voltear a ver a su acompañante que estaba a punto de colapsar de nuevo. Su mirada penetrante analizo detalladamente a su chico. —Tweek. —Lo llamo repentinamente, sobresaltando al rubio por un momento, que volteo a verlo jalándose el cabello. Le dio un rápido chequeo nuevamente antes de sonreír seductoramente, mostrando una expresión mucho más clara y genuina que ese nuevo cuerpo podía brindarle. —Te ves muy guapo. —Esas palabras causaron que el rubio de ojos verdosos sintiera como sus mejillas enrojecían brutalmente y su expresión mostraba una vergüenza por todos sus poros. Eso causo más adoración por parte de Craig, en cierta forma le agradaba ver esa versión, nueva y extraña de su novio, pero qué más da, demonios, se veía mucho más adorable ahora.

— ¡N-No digas eso! ¡M-Mucho menos ahora, que estas más atractivo! —Confiesa sin darse cuenta, sintiendo los nervios recorrer su cuerpo peor que antes, esa confesión consigue soltar una risa en Craig. —Aunque… tus ojos naranjas…nhg… extraño tus ojos azules. —Comenta, dándole a entender a su pareja que ya no tenía el mismo color de sus ojos. Unos segundos después de contemplarse, comienzan a inspeccionar el lugar, era una habitación blanca, con una puerta frente a ellos que parecía un ascensor. Craig se acercó al aparato que estaba junto la puerta. Presiono el botón más grande y llamativo, esto causo que una pequeña abertura se abriera y saliera una cámara de esta que se acercó bruscamente al rostro del azabache, que por inercia se inclinó hacia atrás. La cámara hizo un extraño sonido, antes de dirigirse hacia el rubio y hacer lo mismo.

Identidad Reconocida.

Después de esta declaración, la cámara volvió a su escondite y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Mostrando el interior del lugar, el cual lucía como una sala de estar con grandes ventanales que reflejaban una hermosa vista al mar, algunos sofás esparcidos cerca de un televisor que colgaba en la pared, y con varias plantas que decoraban el ambiente. Asomaron un poco más la cabeza, para identificar una cocina al otro lado, la cual tenía una barra, con cuatro banquillos, también lograron identificar un metegol y para finalizar, frente a ellos se podía ver un pasillo y los llevaba a quien sabe dónde, pero no había señales de Stripe por ningún lado.

— ¿Crees que entrar sería allanamiento? —Pregunta Tweek, temeroso ante la idea de entrar en una casa ajena, ser descubierto, que no le creyeran que solo querían recuperar a su mascota y terminen llamando a la policía, condenándolo a pasar años en la cárcel. Craig no pudo lograr pronunciar una respuesta a la pregunta cuando una voz de computadora resonó por el lugar.

Bienvenidos, Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak.

Por favor, sigan las luces del pasillo.

No fue la voz que le helo la sangre, sino que escuchar sus nombres en una cálida bienvenida era el temblor que recorrió su espalda como un balde de agua fría. El rubio volteo a ver a Craig que no decía ni una sola palabra, simplemente se quedó estático, tratando de descifrar a que se venía esa inesperada invitación a entrar. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, al menos no era una alarma que los declaraba como intrusos. Después de alejarse de la puerta, esta se cerró de golpe, consiguiendo alterar más al rubio, ya que no había formar de regresar.

Por favor, sigan las luces del pasillo.

Esa voz otra vez, bueno, no es como si tuvieran muchas opciones, las demás puertas que se mostraban estaban cerradas, la única posibilidad era caminar por el pasillo, como se les estaba pidiendo. Craig frunció el ceño desconfiado y entrelazo su mano con la de Tweek quien agradeció ese gesto porque en esos momentos sentía demasiada… ¡Presión! Dieron unos cuantos pasos desconfiados, pero a medida que caminaban siguiendo las famosas luces del pasillo, la caminata se volvió más tranquila, hasta que las luces detuvieron su andar frente a una puerta. El joven con ahora ojos anaranjados dio un vistazo por todas las puertas, notando que en cada una había un cartel con un nombre, esto causo que fijara sus ojos en el cartel frente a él, el cual decía…Tweek Tweak, mientras que la puerta frente a esta decía…Craig Tucker… Eso era demasiado… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y como por arte de magia, ambas puertas con sus nombres se abren, revelando sus habitaciones, o mejor dicho, las habitaciones que siempre desearon tener. A pesar de ver el hermoso cuarto frente a sus ojos, Tweek se negó a entrar, no quería arriesgarse a que esa puerta se cerrara, y lo dejará encerrado, lejos de Craig.

Por otro lado, era evidente que esperaban, quien sea quería que entraran en sus habitaciones, cosa que no pasaría. Tironeo un poco el brazo del rubio, dándole a entender que seguirían caminando buscando por el pasillo, no entrarían a una muerte segura, bueno… no tan así, solo exageraba…Su adorable Tweek lo estaba contagiando aunque no lo admitiera. Cuando estaba por alejarse de ahí, Tweek no se movió, volteo a verlo confundido, descubriendo que el chico de ojos verdosos fijo su mirada en el conejillo de indias perdido, durmiendo sobre la cama de la habitación de Craig. Sin pensarlo demasiado el azabache entra a paso veloz arrastrando a Tweek quien le balbuceaba incoherencias con respecto a entrar sin pensar en las consecuencias… La puerta se cerró, dejando a ambos chicos encerrados. Bien… cayeron justo en el juego…

Craig podía sentir la mirada de reproche por parte de su novio. —Lo siento, Bebe. —Se disculpa desviando la mirada, evitando sonrojarse. Al menos su mascota seguía viva. —Encontramos a Stripe. —Anuncia sonriéndole, tratando de quitar la molestia en el rostro de Tweek sin conseguirlo.

La pantalla que estaba colgada en la pared, que tenía una puerta de cada lado, se encendió de repente, llamando la atención. Una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño sonreía radiante.

— ¡Buenos días! ¡Summer al habla! Ahora que todos los huéspedes han llegado. ¡Pueden disfrutar de estas increíbles vacaciones veraniegas! Como ya sabrán, contamos con múltiples actividades para que gocen de su estadía completamente. —Hablaba la chica en el televisor, confundiendo cada vez más a los dos chicos que la observaban aturdidos. —Desde leer un libro en la comodidad de su habitación… —Ese comentario causo que Craig volteara a ver el libro que estaba reposado en su cama, con una cinta roja, marcando la página donde se había quedado. —…a poder pasar una tarde en la playa con sus amigos disfrutando el sol. —Termina por decir, asustando a los dos presentes sin saberlo. — ¡Sean libres de disfrutar este lugar que fue creado especialmente para ustedes! ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! —Anuncia finalizando la transmisión, el televisor volvió a pagarse y la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, permitiéndoles volver a salir.

Tweek tironea suavemente la chaqueta negra de Craig. —E-Ehm… ¿Craig? —Suelta, tratando de llamar su atención. Lográndolo, ya que el azabache no tardo en volver a agarrar la mano de Tweek, entrelazándola con fuerza, si algo había aprendido de South Park, las cosas que parecían buenas, no lo eran. Agarró a Stripe con su mano libre y lo dejo caer dentro de su bolsillo que estaba en su chaqueta cerca de su pecho, procurando que no caiga.

Cuando ya había asegurado que las dos cosas más apreciadas estaban seguras, volteo a ver al rubio con un ceño fruncido. —Nos vamos. —Afirma con determinación, comenzando a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo, tratando de encontrar la salida, en otras palabras, regresar por sus pasos para escapar de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudieran. No confiaba en lo más mínimo en esa casa, simplemente era una locura confiar en una chica que ni siquiera sabía quién era y les aseguraba unas vacaciones gratis en un lugar de ensueño, sin mencionar que sabía quiénes eran ellos dos, no. Claro que no. Craig no era un idiota, no se quedaría ahí por mucho tiempo más.

— ¡Los atraparé, Rowdys! —Una voz resonó por el pasillo, causando que detuvieran su escape de repente, ¿no eran los únicos ahí o lo estaba imaginando? Su respuesta llego tan rápido como esos dos chicos se aproximaban a ellos a paso veloz. Pudo divisar a un pelirrojo y a un azabache aproximarse sin detener su carrera.

— ¡Cody, estás haciendo trampa, otra vez! —Acusa el pelirrojo, antes de pasar a su lado, ignorando la existencia de la pareja por completo.

— ¡Eres un tramposo! —Grito el segundo chico, a lo lejos pudieron notar como un chico de cabellera rubia y con los ojos vendados se acercaba corriendo. Craig volteo a ver a ambos chicos que se detuvieron al final del pasillo donde había una pared y el camino se dividía en dos, sonrieron complacidos esperando a que el tercer joven se estrellara contra la pared debido a que no lograba ver por dónde iba, hecho que sucedió. Las risas de los dos chicos resonaron por el pasillo, mientras el rubio se caía de espaldas al piso.

Tweek volteo a verlo, leyendo su mente. Ellos no eran los únicos ahí, al menos no ellos dos, tal vez ese trío sabía cómo salir de ese lugar, porque si mal no recuerda, no había forma de regresar a su habitación, a su verdadera habitación después de todo, esa puerta no tenía ningún aparato para abrirla desde dentro. No, no sonaba mala idea pedir un poco de ayuda.

Craig camino mostrándose seguro mientras que Tweek temblaba, abrazando su brazo, temiendo por sus vidas. —Disculpen. —Hablo el chico de ojos naranjas. Las burlas de los chicos hacia el joven rubio tirado en el suelo aún adolorido cesaron cuando reconocieron la presencia de otras personas. El chico en el suelo se quita la venda, al no escuchar más las risas de sus amigos quienes miraban a los dos jóvenes con curiosidad, el rubio revelo sus ojos azules al levantar un poco la cabeza para ver lo que sus amigos presenciaban, esbozando una sonrisa eufórica.

— ¡Genial! —Anuncio con un tono de voz entusiasta. — ¡Nuevos personajes! —Craig y Tweek miraron al joven rubio, aturdidos. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Personajes? ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?

* * *

— ¿Qué? —Suelta Summer al notar como dejaba de escribir, dando un finalizado al capítulo. — ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Síguelo! —Suplico la castaña.

La joven soltó un bostezo, negando con la cabeza. —Ya es muy tarde, debo ir a dormir… —Hablo cerrando la laptop y dejándola junto a su mesa junto a la cama, apago las luces y se recostó en la cama. Summer soltó un bufido, frustrada.

— ¿Prometes seguirlo?

—Eso creo…

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—Si me dejas dormir, lo intentaré.

—Bueno… Nos leemos luego…

—Bye…


	2. Cap 2 Solo Seguimos las Reglas

Una joven se mantenía sentada en la cama con la espalda recta y con las piernas entrelazadas armando una canasta con estas. Sus parpados cubren sus ojos que permanecían cerrados mientras respiraba pausadamente. Junto a ella estaba una laptop con la pantalla abierta en el programa de Word, con las páginas en blanco, otra vez.

— ¡Buen día! —Summer abrió la puerta de la habitación, sonriendo entusiasmada, observo a la chica frente a ella con curiosidad, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia ella con pasos tranquilos. Desvió su mirada a la pantalla, y su sonrisa desapareció. — ¿Uhm? ¿Vas a escribir o qué? —Pregunto con molestia al no poder satisfacer sus dotes de chismosa.

La joven volteo a verla, abriendo sus ojos con toda la pereza posible. —Estaba por hacerlo. —Sonríe con tranquilidad. — ¿Quieres leer? —Se acomoda en su lugar antes de levantar la laptop y colocarla sobre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda contra el gran ventanal, donde se asomaba la luz que cubría la habitación de un brillo cálido.

Summer sonríe y asiente con mucha energía, se sienta a su lado y se inclina para poder observar mejor la pantalla. — ¿Seguirás con la historia de la otra vez? —La joven a su lado suelta un ligero sonido, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Uhm… veamos… Comenzaremos así… Los recién llegados observaban a los tres chicos con una confusión que se convertiría en una incertidumbre inexplicablemente horrible, tal vez se debía a que no comprendían como esos chicos estaban tan tranquilos al saber que no tenían forma de salir de ese sitio, o tal vez podía deberse al extraño comentario que el chico había hecho.

* * *

Los recién llegados observaban a los tres chicos con una confusión que se convertiría en una incertidumbre inexplicablemente horrible, tal vez se debía a que no comprendían como esos chicos estaban tan tranquilos al saber que no tenían forma de salir de ese sitio, o tal vez podía deberse al extraño comentario que el chico había hecho.

El primero el acercarse fue nada más ni nada menos que el chico rubio que se encargó de generar un desconcierto del cual él no tenía idea. Cuando el joven estuvo frente al azabache, sonriéndole amablemente, levanto su mano con la intensión de estrecharla con la de Craig en forma de saludo. —Soy Cody. —Saluda presentándose, pero el chico frente a él, no paraba de verlo con asombro claramente entendible, debido a ese gesto, Cody disolvió su sonrisa para cambiar su expresión a una interrogante. — ¿Qué? —Inclina un poco su cabeza, esperando una respuesta.

Craig se hizo a un lado, para poder ver a su pareja con una confusión increíble, el chico de ojos verdosos lo observo desconcertado ya que el joven de ojos naranjas se detenía a contemplarlo a él y luego al chico cuyo nombre era Cody. Cuando Tweek se decidió a observar al chico rubio de ojos azules, no pudo evitar reaccionar igual que el azabache. Ambos rubios se inclinaron un poco para delante esperando a que sus ojos no los engañen, pues claramente estaban observando a un doble con su mismo cuerpo pero con distinta tonalidad de ojos.

Tweek y Cody mantenían la mirada puesta en el otro, mientras los demás los observaban con un claro interés por la razón del parecido tan extremo. — ¿Ustedes…? —Comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo con mirada carmesí. — ¿Ustedes son hermanos o algo así? —Pregunta señalando a cada uno constantemente.

—Claro que no. Soy hijo único. —Soltaron un grito al notar que contestaron a la pregunta al mismo tiempo, Tweek de los nervios abrazo con más intensidad el brazo de Craig mientras que Cody, se disparó y se subió a la espalda de su amigo azabache, costumbre que siempre hacía cuando algo le daba miedo.

Unos gemidos de molestia se escucharon por parte del azabache de ojos verdosos, que era estrangulado por su amigo. — ¡Ugh! ¡Cody! ¡Idiota, bájate! —Ordeno el azabache, siendo completamente ignorado por un rubio asustado de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Noo! ¡Van a reemplazarme! ¡No quiero! ¡Alexis! ¡Exequiel! ¿¡Ustedes conspiraron en mi contra!? —Gritaba Cody con desesperación, el azabache hace un gesto de fastidio antes de soltar el agarre de su amigo dejándolo caer al suelo con brusquedad, Cody suelta un quejido adolorido.

El pelirrojo deja salir un bufido. —Nadie va a reemplazarte, Cody. —Afirma con toda la sinceridad y sin dudarlo en ningún momento. —Volvamos a comenzar. —Comenta antes de dar un paso adelante y colocando su mano en el pecho, sonriendo amablemente. —Yo soy Alexis. —Se presenta. —Pero, me conocen como **Brick**. —Afirma, sin abandonar su sonrisa. —Él es Exequiel. —Voltea a ver al azabache que sonrió, levantando su mano como en señal de saludo. —Pero pueden llamarlo **Butch**. —Y por último señala al rubio que aún estaba sentado en el suelo, quejándose por el dolor reciente. —Y ese chico de ahí, es Cody. Pero si prefieren pueden llamarlo **Boomer**. —Finaliza la presentación, volteando a ver a los dos chicos que escuchaban atentamente.

El azabache de ojos naranjas al notar que su pareja no iba a pronunciar ni una sola palabra, separa brevemente sus labios para hablar. —Yo soy Craig. —Anuncia manteniendo una mirada indiferente. —Él es Tweek. —Desvía la mirada para posarla en el rubio a su lado que comenzaba a calmar sus nervios, al no sentir ninguna amenaza por parte de esos chicos. —Queríamos saber… —Comenzó a hablar, captando una atención más percibida por el trío. — ¿Dónde está la salida? —Esa pregunta desconcertó completamente a los tres chicos que se miraron sorprendidos ante la pregunta. — ¿Qué? ¿Es tan extraño para ustedes? —Pregunta mirando al pelirrojo, levantando una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

—Pues… Algo así. —Balbucea Brick, mirando a Craig, aturdido, tratando de razonar el _por qué_. —No pueden salir de aquí. —Un claro grito que pronuncia un _¿¡Qué!?_ Sobresalto a todos los presentes que voltearon a ver a Tweek, quien aferro sus manos a sus cabellos, con la intensión de arrancarlos.

El chico rubio, miraba a todos lados, asustado, temblando sin parar, balbuceando incoherencias. — ¿¡Cómo que no podemos salir!? ¿¡Cómo volveremos a casa, Craig!? ¿¡Nos quedaremos encerrados para siempre!? ¿¡Qué hice para merecer esto!? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿¡Esto es un castigo!? ¡Demasiada presión! —Los tres chicos retrocedieron unos pasos, al notar la histeria que iba creciendo en el joven de ojos verdosos, con unos claros pensamientos que eran; _Este chico está a punto de estallar de nervios_.

— ¡Tweek! —El azabache coloco sus manos en los hombros de su pareja, consiguiendo que el mencionado captara la atención sobre él. —Primero que nada, bebe. —Lentamente lleva sus manos a la cabeza del rubio, entrelazando sus manos con las de Tweek, apartándolas. —Deja de lastimarte. —Pide, intentando que el joven olvide ese mal hábito de jalarse el pelo cuando tenía un ataque de nervios. — ¿Estas bien? —Pregunta, dedicándole una mirada serena. La expresión del chico con ojos verdosos era claramente todo lo contrario a _Estar bien_ , pero asintió de todas formas. Craig soltó un suspiro, relajando la tensión, volteo a ver a Alexis, con la intensión de seguir con la conversación. — ¿Por qué no podemos salir? —Pregunta el azabache de mirada soleada, con seriedad.

El pelirrojo se encoje de hombros, desviando la mirada al techo, buscando una respuesta. Pero esa contestación se la brindo Butch, quien se cruzó de brazos y dio unos pasos adelante, haciendo presencia. —No es posible porque la puerta que los lleva a su mundo esta sellada, y abrirla es imposible… al menos para todos nosotros. —Explica con la mirada fijada en Craig, transmitiéndole la sinceridad que aparentemente el contrario no recibía. —No nos mires así. Nosotros no hicimos las reglas. Solo las seguimos. —Hablo nuevamente, leyendo los pensamientos del chico.

— ¿P-Por qué estamos aquí? —Pregunta Tweek, con unos nervios que intentaba disimular. El rubio al recibir la atención sobre él, comenzó a jugar con su camisa, claramente tenso. —Quiero, nhg… Quiero d-decir… incluyéndolos a ustedes… —Detalla, levantando la mirada, avergonzado. Esperando la respuesta.

Brick sonrió amablemente. —Bueno… Este es un lugar _vacacional_ , aquí están los _personajes_ más importantes de la _autora_. —Explica. —Normalmente estamos aquí, hasta que nos _convoca_ , para _protagonizar_ alguna historia… ¿Por qué me miran así? —Detiene su explicación, al recibir unas miradas que expresaban un; _¿Qué está diciendo este chico?_ — ¿Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que son, verdad? —Pregunto directamente, recibiendo unas miradas más desconcertadas que las anteriores.

—Un segundo… —Interrumpió Butch. — ¿A qué serie animada, videojuego o anime pertenecen? —Pregunto descaradamente, consiguiendo unas expresiones más molestas que confusas. Butch voltea a ver al pelirrojo, esta situación era bastante complicada. Si no conseguían alguna prueba de que son parte de una trama que tiene el fin de entretener a unos espectadores del _Mundo_ _Real_ , no habría forma de que confiaran en ellos.

Brick y Butch se miraron desconcertados sin saber que pregunta hacer ahora. — ¿A qué lugar quieren regresar? —Escucharon a Boomer preguntare, sonriendo alegre, como siempre lo hacía.

—Queremos regresar a South Park. —Responde Craig, agradeciendo por fin que alguno de esos chicos les hiciera una pregunta razonable y no descabellada.

El rubio de ojos azules, sacó su celular y escribió _South Park_ en el buscador. —Aquí esta. —Anuncia sonriendo orgullo por ser el primero en resolver el acertijo. — _South Park_ , es una serie animada estadounidense. —Comenta leyendo la descripción que le ofreció _Wikipedia_. —Ustedes se llaman Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak, esos son sus nombres completos, ¿verdad? —Pregunta, levantando la mirada para observar a los dos jóvenes, uno desconcertado y el otro aterrado. El rubio dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a los dos jóvenes. — ¿Estos eran ustedes antes, no es así? —Les enseña la pantalla de su celular, mostrando una imagen donde aparecían ellos antes de ingresar al portal.

Los dos chicos ex-ciudadanos de South Park, se miran entre ellos tratando de procesar la información recibida. Entre las miradas desconcertantes y el momento incomodo creado, Brick término por acabar con esa escena de tensión, dejando que su voz rompa el silencio. —Bueno…Ya es la hora del almuerzo… ¿Tienen hambre? —Pregunta sonriendo, intentando que Craig y Tweek regresaran al presente, ya que aparentemente sus mentes trataban de que la información obtenida recientemente reemplazará la antigua, pues es claramente razonable, que esa declaración sea como golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, limpiando una mentira con la verdad, era una sensación demasiado amarga para razonar en tan solo unos segundos.

— ¡Aaaah! —Grito el rubio, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a palpitar nuevamente, permitiéndole reaccionar a la información recibida. — ¿¡Como sabes todo eso!? ¿¡Mi vida fue solo una mentira!? ¿¡Mi existencia es solo para entretener!? ¿¡Y que pasara conmigo cuando se aburran de mí!? ¿¡Voy a desaparecer!? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Aaah! —Comenzó a gritar dramáticamente mientras corría por el pasillo alejándose de todos los presentes.

Esta acción inesperada, alerto a Craig. — ¡Espera, Tweek! —Quien no tardó en empezar una persecución, esperando poder alcanzar a su novio antes de que cometa una locura.

Mientras tanto los tres jóvenes se quedaron mirando por el pasillo, después de unos segundos solo se podían escuchar las pisadas resonar como eco por todo el lugar. —Me cayeron bien. —Hablo Cody, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

* * *

Después de un largo rato de persecución, Craig consiguió atrapar al joven rubio, sostuvo sus hombros, obligándolo a que lo observara. — ¡Tweek! ¡Relájate! —Exigió, esperando que esa brusquedad con la cual le pidió eso, no lo alterará más.

El rubio de ojos verdosos mantuvo su cuerpo tenso, respirando agitadamente mientras su mente era invadida por miles de pensamientos.

 _Contemplemos el cielo azul._

 _El día resplandece con su luz._

Una voz femenina se escuchaba cantar, cerca de ellos. Observaron el pasillo tratando de deducir de dónde provenía aquella voz.

 _Soleado mar, disfrutar_

 _Las olas las penas se llevarán._

Se miraron por un segundo, deduciendo que ellos y los tres chicos que conocieron hace un momento, no eran los únicos en ese lugar. Ignorando que una chica les dio la bienvenida, la cual posiblemente no se encontraba realmente en ese lugar.

 _Todos los días son como un sueño._

 _De las estrellas serás el dueño._

 _El viaje estelar, va a comenzar._

Caminaron siendo guiados por la melodía, hasta llegar a una habitación que parecía una pequeña sala de estar apartada, en la cual una chica pelirroja cantaba con entusiasmo.

 _Contigo siento un calor solar._

 _Quiero regozar de felicidad._

 _Por tu corazón voy a naufragar._

 _Oh~ It´s so right…_

La chica soltó una risilla con diversión, hasta que dio un giro en sí misma, soltando un grito asustada, al encontrar a los recién llegados observarla con interés. La joven de mirada rosada, respiro pausadamente, recobrando su alma que había sido rebatada por un segundo. — ¿Ustedes son los recién llegados? —Pregunto la pelirroja.

— ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso? —Hablo Craig. — ¿Esa canción la compusiste tú? —Pregunta él, ignorando completamente la incertidumbre de la joven con tal de satisfacer la suya.

La joven de ojos rosados, se sonrojo notablemente. — ¡No! ¡No le digan a Alexis! E-Esta canción… —Balbuceo jugando con sus pies, entrelazándolos entre sí. —La Autora escribió esta letra para una nueva historia que está escribiendo. —Explica. —Me gustó muchísimo, no pude evitar comenzar las prácticas de canto ahora. —Comento sonriendo alegre.

Después de que la chica dejo de festejar, la pregunta que hizo momentos atrás volvió a surgir. — ¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí? —Pregunta nuevamente el azabache.

La chica se desconcertó por la pregunta. — ¿Para ir a la playa? Solo tienen que ir por la puerta de cristal junto a la sala de estar principal… —Explica sonriendo.

—No. —La pelirroja borró su sonrisa al ser interrumpida. — ¿Cómo podemos regresar a nuestro mundo? —Pregunta específicamente, la chica abre su boca levemente, asombrada.

Desvió su mirada al piso por un segundo. —No pueden regresar. —Responde con tranquilidad. —Cuando son elegidos por la Autora, entran a este universo y no pueden regresar al suyo. —Explica esperando resolver las dudas que tenían. —De todas formas… ¿Por qué tienen recuerdos sobre sus orígenes? —hizo una pausa, encontrando la respuesta ella misma. —Ustedes deben provenir de personajes ficticios creados previamente. ¿De qué se trataba su entretenimiento? ¿Una serie o un videojuego? —Pregunta con curiosidad.

Los dos chicos se miraron con unas miradas angustiosas por breves segundos, que demostraban lo mucho que aborrecían estar en ese lugar que no deseaban, solo querían regresar a su hogar. Pero todos advertían que era imposible, una noticia muy desafortunada para ellas. ¿Por qué cruzaron ese portal? ¿Por qué simplemente lo ignoraron? Miles de alternativas aparecían en sus cabezas, una atrás de otra. Pero ya no había marcha atrás…

—Quieren… —Hablo la pelirroja nuevamente, captando la atención de la pareja. — ¿Quieren hablar con la representación de la Autora? —Pregunta la chica, sintiendo empatía hacia los dos jóvenes recién llegados.

Craig estuvo a punto de contestar, pero su acompañante se adelantó. — S-Sí, ¿nos puedes llevar con ella? —Pregunto con amabilidad. La chica de ojos rosados sonrió, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—No sé qué tipo de información les brindará, pero espero que solucionen sus dudas. —Hablo la chica, caminando hacia el pasillo. —Por cierto soy Lianna. —Se presenta. —Lo que sí sé, es que les explicara… _las Normas de Fanfiction…_

* * *

— ¡Sí! ¡Voy a aparecer en el siguiente capítulo! —Festejaba Summer, saltando en la cama con euforia, mientras la joven a su lado sonreía, negando con la cabeza. La castaña de ojos verdosos, se deja caer sentada bruscamente, volviendo a colocarse junto a la Autora. — ¡Voy a conocer a Craig y Tweek! ¡Yay!

La joven cierra la laptop, sintiendo su estómago rugir. —Tengo hambre… —Comenta lo obvio. —Iré a cenar. —Deja el aparato a un costado de la cama y de un salto se pone de pie, estirándose. —Creo que están cocinando Espagueti. —Dice sintiendo un brillo en sus ojos, sin poder esperar a saborear ese aperitivo. — Ay… casi lo olvido. —Se acerca a su mochila que reposaba a un costado de su cama, saca un folio con varias hojas dentro. —Toma. Es el guion de The PowerRocks Z. —Explica, entregándole el susodicho.

—Gracias. —Dice Summer sonriendo. —Será mejor que se los lleve ahora, así publicamos ese capítulo, ¿no? —Dice decidida, pero dudando al final al esperar una autorización por parte de su creadora. La joven asiente energéticamente, afirmando que haga lo que segundos antes pronuncio.

—Nos leemos luego.

—Bye!


End file.
